Zootopia, no me dejes nunca, One-shot(?)
by xXDZEFXx
Summary: Entre los recuerdos mas profundos de Nick, el despertar de un mar de frustraciones.
El ocaso se pintaba en el cielo de Zootopia, nuestros dos compañeros después de un largo día de trabajo decidieron ir hacia el bar las 3 manchitas, un restaurante-bar perfecto para pasar el resto del día antes de ir se a dormir

-Vamos Nick será divertido * tomándolo de la mano obligándolo a pasar *

-orejas largas yo y la bebida no nos llevamos muy bien, preferiría no está aquí *sonriendo con un poco de preocupación *

\- solo serán unas horas a demás si no quieres beber no compres nada* mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa*

-está bien zanahorias, tu gana, solo 2 horas y me voy

-como quieras, yo sé que te quedaras a cuidarme *sonriendo*

El mesero los recibió con las cartas de menú, Judy pidió un espagueti con especias y zanahorias acompañado con un vaso de cerveza de raíz, mientras que Nick pidió unas papas fritas con un emparedado de Tofu * a Nick no le gusta mucho el tofu* ya que en Zootopia se tenía que hacer algunos sustitutos de carne para los depredadores con un gran vaso de té helado.

+Nick pareces un cachorro con lo que pediste * riendo entre dientes*

-no me culpes, no tiene los sustitutos que a mí me gustan * con un tono un poco enojado*

+está bien, está bien.

Entre claras y bromas las horas pasaron y Nick se levantó volteo a ver a Judy

Colita suave es hora de retirarnos * extendiendo su pata para que ella la tomara *

\+ no Nick esta vez me quedare un rato más * mientras terminaba su vaso de cerveza *

Mmm está bien solo iré al baño y me iré * con una sonrisa se le voltea y se dirige hacia el baño*

Mente de Nick: este die fue genial… me hubiese gustado que Judy regresara conmigo, me hubiese dejado en mi casa, a un qué bueno si yo tuviese auto yo la esperaría y la irías a dejar´ hasta su cama.

Mientras se lavaba las manos y se miraba se dijo a si mismo

Nick Wilde eres todo un galán entre las chicas.

Acto seguido Nick ve a otro conejo en la mesa junto con Judy el un poco molesto levanta la mano con despidiéndose desde lejos, ella solo le sonríe y ríe con la conversación del otro conejo.

Un poco preocupado Nick decide esperarla en la barra de del bar que está a unos metros de la puerta de salida. El mesero le pasa una bebida y le dice

= ella te ama chico, esta va por mi cuenta

Un poco confundido sostiene la bebida con su pata

Como podía negarme a algo gratis

= bien dicho chico, tu si sabes

Los minutos pasaban y Nick pidió otra bebida.

= estas seguro chico? Por lómenos dima cuanto piensas gastar solo pos si algo llegara a pasar.

Viejo toma mi cartera y toma mi tarjeta de crédito, esperare un buen rato

= hijo no me gusta como terminara esto, pero tú eres el cliente, y el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

Paso 1 hora y Nick seguía pidiendo otra más bebidas, mientras veía a Judy riendo y conversando con el otro conejo albino, una 1hora mas y luego otra y Nick emanaba ira entre sus ojos

Viejo! Otra mas

=lo siento hijo ya no tienes mas

Como que ya n tengo más yo te die cuando ya no tenga más * con un tono de ebrio *

En ese Judy veía levanto las orejas escuchando a alguien gritando con otra persona, en efecto era Nick discutiendo con el bartender.

\+ lo siento tengo que irme amigo

^ pero lindura si n estamos divirtiendo

\+ enserio lo siento, pero mi amigo no está en sus 5 sentidos y no quiero que vaya a hacer alguna locura

^ va patrañas * con un tono de enojo y disgusto * anda ve con tu noviecito el susodicho depredador.

\+ y a ti que te pasa perdedor. No insultes a mi amigo.

Nick rápidamente escucho a Judy discutir

Hey! imbécil, no eres más que un simple juguete para ella, nunca conseguirás arrancar esa flor del jardín de los dioses

\+ basta Nick… ya vámonos

Irnos a donde si la fiesta está comenzando

+no, su cartera por favor.

=lo que usted diga señorita

En el estacionamiento del restaurante, Nick corrió a hacia la puerta del conductor

Yo conduzco pequeña Jury

+es Judy y no, ve a la parte trasera el auto, te llevare a mi casa, no te dejare solo para que ocasiones más problemas

-pamplinas Mery yo estoy muy… * un silencio se apodero de Nick y solo vio la luna * es como si fuera ese día.

+ya ves* abriendo una puerta trasera del auto * no estás bien ya empiezas a alucinar, solo falta que empieces a ver elefantes rosas

E acostó en los 2 asientos de los pasajeros con la vista hacia la ventana mientras veía la luna

-es impresionante, tan pacífico y esplendido

\+ solo unos minutos Nick y ya podrás dormir mas

Al llegar al apartamento de la pequeña conejita lo llevaba de la mano hacia un sofá – cama

\+ vamos Nick duerme hasta mañana

Nick se recostó mientras veía la ventana a lo que después se quedó dormido

+*-= sueños de Nick =-*+

Se veía claramente como Nick de miraba a si mismo mientras corría por un parque con un cielo muy claro, con un uniforme de explorador

-valla quien es ese apuesto niño

De repente después de unos momentos se veía como nubes negras empezaban a empezaron a llenar el parque

Vamos, que pasa todo estaba bien * volteo la mirada* quienes son esos que están junto a mí?

Escuincle 1: vamos zorro tonto ponte el bozal

Escuincle 2: vamos Nick ponte el bozal y todo terminara más rápido

Escuincle 3: Yo lo sostengo

Hay no déjenlo, no. No No!

Pequeño Nick: no por favor déjenme, yo no soy malo

¡Déjenlo en paz, el solo quería jugar con otros niños porque lo molestan!

+*-= casa de Judy =-*+

Escuchaba unos gruñidos provenientes de la sala

\+ *suspiro* vamos Nick son las 4 de la mañana* mientras caminaba hacia la sala * podrías por lómenos… * encendió la luz * guardar silencio * frente a él que estaba moviendo de un lado al otro*

+deja de… * se acercó a él y se veía como lagrimas corrías de sus ojos, mientras gruñía de frustración* oh dios mío, está teniendo una pesadilla, Nick! ¡Levántate levántate!,

+*-= sueños de Nick =-*+

Paren por favor ya es suficiente

Nick estaba en cadenado a de los brazos y piernas mientras veía como los otros escuincles se reían del el pequeño Nick

Alguien haga algo

A lo lejos se veía alguien corriendo hacia ellos, un pequeño mamífero de largas orejas mi entras diecia

\+ hey niños ya basta déjenlo e paz

-tu que sabes niñita jamás te convertirás en policía

Nick levanto la cabeza mientras mencionaba el nombre de la pequeña coneja

Judy, Judy, por favor ayúdalo esta sufriendo quítale el bozal!

+*-= sala de Judy=-*+

Se miraba como Judy abrazaba la espalda de Nick mientras le intentaba despertarlo, y es cucho un entre dientes

Judy… Judy… * mientras se seguía moviendo en el sofá – cama

\+ a quien estoy Nick no temas más.

+*-= sueños de Nick =-*+

\+ vamos chico ya es suficiente

Escuincle 1: está bien vámonos chicos *desapareció en una nube de humo*

Escuincle 2: oh está bien, *puf*

Escuincle 3: volveremos *puf*

\+ y los estaré esperando niños * se dio la vuelta hacia el zorro pequeño que estaba totalmente asustado*

\+ ya paso, déjame quitarte eso

* sniff sniff * gracias,

\+ no me agradezcas ese es mi trabajo * volteo a ver a Nick mientras se acercaba al*

\+ creo que ya es hora de despertar * mientras le quitaba las cadenas*

Gracias Judy, te lo agradezco tanto,

+*-= sala de Judy =-*+

De repente Nick despertó y al voltear pudo ver como Judy aun lo abrazaba y fuertemente

\+ despertaste

Nick la tomo de las patas a la coloco sobre su pecho abrazándola

Judy Judy, yo yo yo.. estaba… y y y unos niños, y luego tu

+* poniendo su pata en si boca* shh… no digas nada solo era un mal sueño, ya paso, aquí estoy

De nos e por ti a un estaría solo y llorando, * sin darse cuenta que a un estaba llorando*

Judy puso sus patas suaves en sus ojos mientras lo acariciaba

\+ todo está bien ahora, volvamos a dormir

-pero y si de nuevo.

+sah solo no recordemos hablemos de esto a nadie.

Judy lo recostó y lo abrazo hasta que los 2 durmieron

+*-= sueños de Nick =-*+

Pequeño Nick: Vamos Judy, callamos a jugar

\+ si, vallamos Nick

Esto no pudiese ser mejor…


End file.
